


Pricked

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Family Issues, Friendship, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Pining, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: It's been a month since Jooheon last answered him.





	1. Month: 1-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things implied during the story, that may or not be trigger for someone, and I didn't tag it to avoid spoilers and many other reasons, so I'll kindly ask for you all to be careful.

**DAY 1**

you won’t believe what just happened [ _sent, 2:16PM_ ]

remember my cousin? [ _sent, 2:16PM_ ]

he's now officially a mechanic lol [ _sent, 2:17PM_ ]

guess who just got a job *wink wink* [ _sent, 2:18PM]_

**DAY 5**

oh, man [ _sent, 5:01 PM_ ]

first day was awesome [ _sent, 5:01 PM_ ]

you won’t believe the amount of crazy people who showed up [ _sent, 5:02PM_ ]

i’m totally making Mino pay me for that [ _sent, 5:04PM_ ]

he’d pay me  anyway, but you got it [ _sent, 5:04PM_ ]

wanna tell me about your day? [ _sent, 5:05PM_ ]

ok, guess i’ll just sleep then [ _sent, 11:47PM_ ]

goodnight, J [ _sent, 11:47PM_ ]

**DAY 7**

Mino and Bobby are dating [ _sent, 8:29AM_ ]

????????? [ _sent, 8:29AM_ ]

shit [ _sent, 8:29AM_ ]

you were right ‘bout that [ _sent, 8:30AM_ ]

i owe you D: [ _sent, 8:30AM_ ]

**DAY 9**

Yoongi and Jiho asked me about you the other day [ _sent, 11:52PM_ ]

i didn’t know what to say [ _sent, 11:57PM_ ]

i said you’re okay [ _sent, 00:00AM_ ]

Are you okay, Jooheon? [ _sent, 00:48AM_ ]

**DAY 13**

okay, i’m guessing Wonho kidnapped you again [ _sent, 3:45PM_ ]

because you’re not ‘socializing enough’ [ _sent, 3:45PM_ ]

kick his ass in Mario Kart for me, will you? lol [ _sent, 3:46PM_ ]

**DAY 17**

are you messing with me? [ _sent, 2:53AM_ ]

because that’s not funny [ _sent, 3:10AM_ ]

**DAY 18**

Did someone steal your things? [ _sent, 10:32PM_ ]

am I talking to a stranger? [ _sent, 10:32PM_ ]

**DAY 20**

Dear stranger, give back my best friend’s phone [ _sent, 7:01AM_ ]

I need him to read that [ _sent, 7:01AM_ ]

and then I’ll kick his ass for being so careless [ _sent, 7:02AM_ ]

:D [ _sent, 7:02AM_ ]

**DAY 22**

Did you get yourself kidnapped by aliens? [ _sent, 9:42PM_ ]

am i talking to a non-human being? [ _sent, 9:44PM_ ]

should i start searching for you in the stars? [ _sent, 10:00PM_ ]

**DAY 26**

Jooheon, I’m serious [ _sent, 4:32AM_ ]

that’s not funny anymore [ _sent, 4:45AM_ ]

answer me [ _sent, 7:39AM_ ]

**DAY 29**

did you lose your phone or what? [ _10:56PM_ ]

**DAY 32**

Ok, fine [ _sent, 11:22AM_ ]

I’ll stop bothering you [ _sent, 11:22AM_ ]

Have a nice month [ _sent, 11:47AM_ ]


	2. Months: 2-3

**DAY 39**

Uh, hi [ _ sent, 5:23AM _ ]

are you still ignoring me? [ _ sent, 5:24AM _ ]

Guess that answers my question [ _ sent, 8:49PM _ ]

**DAY 42**

I miss talking to you [ _ sent, 1:19AM _ ]

**DAY 44**

Did something happen? [ _ sent, 11:24PM _ ]

**DAY 45**

i’m guessing you’re just having a bad time now [ _ sent, 00:32AM _ ]

I’m sorry for being so annoying [ _ sent, 00:56AM _ ]

**DAY 47**

do you wanna talk about it? [ _ sent, 8:25PM _ ]

i mean [ _ sent, 8:29PM _ ]

i know that if you wanted to, you would [ _ sent, 8:32PM _ ]

but can i at least try? [ _ sent, 8:33PM _ ]

or i can distract you [ _ sent, 8:33PM _ ]

if you want to, i mean [ _ sent, 8:37PM _ ]

**DAY 50**

did you know that people think Mino and I are brothers? [ _ sent, 4:52PM _ ]

Eew [ _ sent, 4:52PM _ ]

**DAY 52**

Bobby asked me to tell you he said hi [ _ sent, 1:58PM _ ]

Mino also said hi [ _ sent, 1:58PM _ ]

He thinks we’re dating lol [ _ sent, 1:59PM _ ]

what a weirdo [ _ sent, 1:59PM _ ]

**DAY 57**

how come owning a mechanic’s place can cause so much trouble?? [ _ sent, 4:42PM _ ]

Mino had to call the police three times [ _ sent, 4:42PM _ ]

THREE [ _ sent, 4:42PM _ ]

oh my god i didn’t sign up for this shit [ _ sent, 4:45PM _ ]

**DAY 60**

It’s been two months, Jooheon [ _ sent, 11:49PM _ ]

are you mad at me? [ _ sent, 11:52PM _ ]

or, i don’t know [ _ sent, 11:57PM _ ]

are you upset? [ _ sent, 11:57PM _ ]

**DAY 62**

did i do something wrong? [ _ sent, 00:12AM _ ]

did i make you sad? [ _ sent, 2:28AM _ ]

did i  _ hurt _ you? [ _ sent, 4:56AM _ ]

**DAY 63**

I’m sorry [ _ sent, 1:59AM _ ]

I don’t know what I did [ _ sent, 2:00AM _ ]

but I’m sorry [ _ sent, 2:00AM _ ]

**DAY 65**

will you ever answer me again? [ _ sent, 00:29AM _ ]


	3. Months: 3-4.

**DAY 68**

You know what [ _ sent, 2:45PM _ ]

I’ll keep messaging you [ _ sent, 2:45 PM _ ]

If you just lost your phone or anything like that [ _ sent, 2:46PM _ ]

or can’t answer now [ _ sent, 2:46PM _ ]

I’ll still send you them [ _ sent, 2:48PM _ ]

so you can see it later and then maybe you’ll answer [ _ sent, 2:51PM _ ]

**DAY 70**

I visited mom yesterday [ _ sent, 6:29AM _ ]

can you believe she still thinks I’ll date Seulgi? [ _ sent, 6:29AM _ ]

I mean [ _ sent, 6:31AM _ ]

lol [ _ sent, 6:31AM _ ]

she’s nice and all [ _ sent, 6:31AM _ ]

but no [ _ sent, 6:32AM _ ]

even because I’m interested in another person [ _ sent, 6:39AM _ ]

that may or not may be ignoring me recently [ _ sent, 8:02AM _ ]

**DAY 72**

Mino is an asshole [ _ sent, 5:27PM _ ]

like [ _ sent, 5:27PM _ ]

I’m just here because I’m family [ _ sent, 5:27PM _ ]

?????? [ _ sent, 5:27PM _ ]

I didn’t ask him anything [ _ sent, 5:28PM _ ]

he fucking  _ offered _ me the job [ _ sent, 5:28PM _ ]

and he keeps talking shit [ _ sent, 5:28PM _ ]

as if I should be glad to be here [ _ sent, 5:29PM _ ]

fuck him [ _ sent, 5:32PM _ ]

I don’t need that [ _ sent, 5:32PM _ ]

**DAY 73**

I’m so fucking tired of this [ _ sent, 2:27AM, _ ]

why can’t people leave me alone? [ _ sent, 2:27AM _ ]

I didn’t ask to be like that [ _ sent, 4:09AM _ ]

I didn’t [ _ sent, 4:09AM _ ]

**DAY 76**

mom told me i should talk with Mino about it [ _ sent, 8:39PM _ ]

I don’t want to [ _ sent, 8:39PM _ ]

but she’s usually right about this kind of thing [ _ sent, 8:42PM _ ]

what do you think I should do? [ _ sent, 8:47PM _ ]

**DAY 78**

I tried talking with him [ _ sent, 6:29PM _ ]

It didn’t go well [ _ sent, 6:43PM _ ]

my knuckles hurt [ _ sent, 7:01PM _ ]

**DAY 82**

Bobby said it’s his fault Mino and I fought [ _ sent, 4:23PM _ ]

can you believe that? [ _ sent, 4:23PM _ ]

I know Mino since I was born [ _ sent, 4:46PM _ ]

I know he’s an asshole [ _ sent, 4:46PM _ ]

Bobby doesn’t need to take fault for that [ _ sent, 4:47PM _ ]

**DAY 89**

Did you know Jiho and Yoongi are [ _ sent, 1;20PM _ ]

like [ _ sent, 1:20PM _ ]

a thing? [ _ sent, 1:20PM _ ]

they’re not dating [ _ sent, 1:22PM _ ]

for all i know [ _ sent, 1:22PM _ ]

but it’s something like that? [ _ sent, 1:23PM _ ]

Jiho still likes Seolhyun [ _ sent, 1:26PM _ ]

and Yoongi’s going out with someone I don’t know [ _ sent, 1:26PM _ ]

but they also like each other? [ _ sent, 1:28PM _ ]

idk [ _ sent, 1:40PM _ ]

i didn’t get much of it [ _ sent, 1:40PM _ ]

as long as they’re happy, tbh, i don’t mind [ _ sent, 2:00PM _ ]

**DAY 91**

Bobby came to talk to me today [ _ sent, 11:58PM _ ]

mom’s getting worried [ _ sent, 11:59PM _ ]

I’m tired, Jooheon [ _ sent, 00:00AM _ ]

I don’t know what they want me to do [ _ sent, 00:01AM _ ]

**DAY 92**

I miss you [ _ sent, 3:42AM _ ]

I miss talking to you [ _ sent, 3:42AM _ ]

and I miss everything about you [ _ sent, 3:45AM _ ]

I wish I could have something else to cling onto [ _ sent, 4:58AM _ ]

instead of just your last messages [ _ sent, 4:58AM, _ ]

**DAY 93**

Did you plan this? [ _ sent, 11:29AM _ ]

your last word to me was ‘goodbye’ [ _ sent, 11:34AM _ ]

sometimes I wish I could do the same to you [ _ sent, 2:40PM _ ]

**DAY 100**

I can’t do that [ _ sent, 5:23AM _ ]

I thought I could [ _ sent, 5:25AM _ ]

I thought I’d feel better [ _ sent, 5:29AM _ ]

I don’t [ _ sent, 5:30AM _ ]

shit [ _ sent, 5:33AM _ ]

I don’t [ _ sent, 5:33AM _ ]

**DAY 101**

was it something i did? [ _ sent, 11:32PM _ ]

was it something i said? [ _ sent, 11:32PM _ ]

i’m sorry [ _ sent, 11:50PM _ ]

i just want you back [ _ sent, 11:56PM _ ]

please [ _ sent, 11:59PM _ ]

i know i already asked a lot of things [ _ sent, 00:04AM _ ]

but i’m begging you now [ _ sent, 00:04AM _ ]

please [ _ sent, 00:48AM _ ]

i just want you back [ _ sent, 00:48AM _ ]

please come back [ _ sent, 1:00AM _ ]

**DAY 102**

that day [ _ sent, 4:56AM _ ]

when you interrupted me because you thought i was going to ask you out again [ _ sent, 4:56AM _ ]

i was just trying to say i liked you [ _ sent, 5:27AM _ ]

i still do [ _ sent, 5:27AM _ ]

fuck [ _ sent, 6:00AM _ ]

i still do [ _ sent, 6:00AM _ ]


	4. Months: 4-5.

**DAY 127**

[ _ read, 2:35PM, ✓ _ ]

**DAY 128**

Jooheon? [ _ sent, 4:47AM _ ]

[ _ read, 4:47AM, ✓ _ ]

Jooheon, that’s not funny [ _ sent, 4:48AM _ ]

[ _ read, 4:48AM, ✓ _ ]

Stop that [ _ sent, 4:51AM _ ]

[ _ read, 4:51AM, ✓ _ ]

Ok, fine, bye [ _ sent, 4:52AM _ ]

[ _ read, 4:52AM, ✓ _ ]

**DAY 142**

_ missed call, Song Gunhee _

_ missed call, Song Gunhee _

_ missed call, Song Gunhee _

[ _ audio file sent, 5:32PM _ ]

[ _ audio file sent, 5:56PM _ ]

[ _ audio file sent, 11:47PM _ ]


	5. Gunhee's audio files.

**[audio file one]**

_ “One of your friends came here today and ― he told me. Everything. I ― is that a joke? Please, tell me its a joke. I don’t ― please. Please, Jooheon. I’m begging you. Please.” _

**[audio file two]**

_ “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought ― I thought you knew you could ― can ― count on me. With anything. I thought you knew. Why ― why did Hoseok have to tell me what happened? I ― he gave me your letter. I don’t ― I don’t know how he found it, don’t ask me, he just said it was in your room and it had my name in it. I didn’t ― I didn’t read it yet. I don’t know if I will. He ― he read our messages. I can’t even say I’m mad because ― because if he didn’t then I wouldn’t ever know, I wouldn’t even  _ think _ that you ― I’d never know. So I’m ― I’m glad he did. I’m glad he ― I’m glad he cared enough to search for me and ― and tell me. I ― I understand why you called him Wonho now. And he ― he offered me to take me to where ― where you are now. I wanted so badly to say yes and ― and I still do. I want so bad to see you ― so, so bad ― even if it’s going to ― I’m sorry. I know you didn’t ― didn’t want me to see you. I don’t ― I don’t think I’ll ever understand why. And I guess ― I guess I won’t ever hear you tell me. Not ― not anymore. I’m sorry. I’m ― I’m really sorry. And I just ― I know you won’t hear that. I ― I know it won’t ever get to you, but ― I just wanted to say that I miss you. I ― I will always miss you. I just ― I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know.” _

**[audio file three]**

_ “You didn’t want me to miss you?! You ― you stupid ― I fucking  _ love _ you, okay?! I ― I love your laugh and ― and your voice ― and you’re so ― you can’t ask me not to miss you, Jooheon. You can’t ― you can’t expect me to ― to  _ forget _ you. That’s not gonna happen. I ― I won’t forget you, Jooheon. I ― I don’t want to forget you. I just ― I love you, okay? Since  ― since we started ― it’s been so long. There are so many things ― so much I want ― wanted  to tell you. I ― I needed to tell you that. Even ― even if you’re not going to hear me. I ― I love you. And I miss you. And ― and I wish I could’ve been there. I wish ― I wish I could’ve done something. For you, I mean. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I ― I’m sorry Jooheon.” _


	6. Jooheon's letter.

Hey, Gun-ah.

So, I’m finally writing you something. I hope you’re going to be happy with that, even if the reason for it is anything but good.

I just wanted to tell you that I’m leaving. Not for a travel, not for a vacation. I’m just leaving. For real. I’m not coming back. I don’t think you need to (or should) know why. I just wanted to tell you something before that.

I love you, Song Gunhee. I love every bit of you. I love I love how you smile, I love the sound of your laugh, I love every small thing about you, and I want you to know that.

I love you, and I hope you won’t miss me.

It’s not your fault. Remember that.

_ Lee Jooheon. _


	7. Epilogue.

**DAY 245**

Gunhee sighs, and rubs the flannel on his fingers again, trying to get rid of the grease covering his skin. It’s been a long day, and all he wants is to get back home, take a warm shower and sleep through the whole weekend ― not necessarily in that order.

“Uh, Gun?”

He looks up, and Minho’s leaning on the door’s frame, arms crossed over his chest, staring at him carefully. They’ve been tiptoeing around each other since they fought, a few months prior, but Gunhee can’t deny things are getting better ― since Bobby got fed up with their shit and forced them to talk their differences out, things have been slowly falling into place.

He doesn’t remember seeing him this nervous since ― since always. A dreading feeling immediately installs itself onto Gunhee’s ribcage, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He abandons the flannel, straightening his shoulders and furrowing his eyebrows together, tension making him close his hands into fists.

“What’s up, Mino?”

“There’s ― uh, there’s a stranger out there.” Minho scratches the back of his neck nervously. “He wants to talk to you.”

Gunhee immediately stands, confusion making its way onto his face. As Minho doesn’t seem to have anything else to tell ― and he’s curious as who’s out there (and also a bit scared) ―, he doesn’t try to ask for more information, making his way to the entrance.

“Gun…” Gunhee stops, turning to look at him, and Minho trails off. They stare at each other for a moment, and something on Minho’s gaze changes. “Nevermind. Go. I’ll clean off things here, then we can walk home.”

The younger offers him a small smile, nodding in agreement, and leaves, missing the way Minho’s shoulders slump, relief washing over him. Gunhee can’t think of anyone who would visit him at work that his cousin doesn’t know ― maybe Namjoon, but then, Gunhee also doesn’t know Namjoon enough for the other to be searching for him, unless something happened, and Gunhee doesn’t think that’s the case, otherwise Minho would’ve been worried. But then, again, the last time a stranger came to see him… A shiver runs down his spine. Gunhee doesn’t like to think about it, so he shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thought floating in his head, pushing it to the back of his mind once again.

It’s easy to find the stranger in his workplace ― even though he wears simple clothes and could look just like the cousins that work there every day, black and jeans loosely around his frame, all his body expresses his discomfort. His shoulders are tense, and he plays with the brim of his hoodie, fingers clutching it anxiously. A black beanie covers just enough of his head that his hair can escape it, brown locks curling softly onto themselves and around his features. He’s with his back turned to Gunhee, staring at the art-covered walls ― thanks to Seungcheol, the talented bastard ―, but it doesn’t make that much of a difference, because Gunhee’s ninety-eight percent he never saw that guy in his life.

But he can never be sure, so he tries not to sound too rude when asking:

“Uh ― hi?”

The boy whips around so fast Gunhee almost takes a step back in surprise. And then ― then he’s met with a soft face full of surprise, roundy blushing cheeks and small eyes that immediately focus on him. The boy’s hand close around his long sleeves, and there’s a moment of silence, awkwardness and strangeness crawling onto the room.

Gunhee smiles tentatively at him.

“May I help you?”

The boy stares at him for a long, unconfortable second.

And then his features soften into a small, tearful smile, his lips trembling at the corners, and there are ― there are deep, cute dimples poking out on his cheeks. Gunhee’s stomach flips, smile dropping, sudden realization dawning upon him like bucket of water to his face.

“Hey, Gun-ah.” Jooheon says, quietly, and his voice is different from everything Gunhee ever thought it would be, but, at the same time, it sounds like everything he always knew it would. “I ― missed you too.”

There’s a moment of tension, where Gunhee’s heart gets filled up to the brim with all types of feelings and question ―  _ when and how and why and where _ ― and he thinks he might gonna explode. And then ― then warmth floods his ribs and his heart and his eyes, and he might be crying, he doesn’t know for sure, because, as he wraps his arms around the boy, who immediately slumps on his embrace, head hidden in the crook of his neck, there’s only one thought in his mind:

_ He will never,  _ **_ever_ ** _ let him go. _

  
And everything feels like falling into place once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you all a funny story.
> 
> Some years ago, I made a virtual friend. We had harmony, and things escalated quickly. She turned into my best friend, my special person, the one I'd run to if anything, good or bad or neutral, happened. I talked with her the entire day, from morning to night, I woke up and slept with her being the last person I talked to. We told everything to each other, always, and we shared a lot of things in common. That lasted a year. Just one year ― maybe a year and a few months squeezed into that. And then we fought. We fought over something stupid, and stopped talking to each other. You'd think that we talked it out later, right? That we'd see we were both wrong, and we'd find a way to fix things between us.
> 
> Well.
> 
> We didn't.
> 
> I can't tell you what happened to her during this time, but I can tell you what happened to me: life went from 80 to 8 very fast. High school happened. Friends came and left. It was hell. It still is. And then, a year after the fight, I told her I was sorry. Yep. I did. And ― against all odds ― she told me she was sorry too. We didn't talk much after that. It was Christmas. We didn't talk for almost 18 months again.
> 
> Last year, we restarted. And everything changed ― but it feels like nothing did. She's still my best friend. She's still my special person. And the things we passed without each other, well, we don't talk much about it. There's little to nothing we want to share about it. And there's little to nothing we don't talk about. I still love her, and she still loves me.
> 
> So, I don't know. I just wanted to say that it's never too late, for anything. And you never know how much time you need to let things heal, until enough is enough, until you can move on and stop regretting how you feel and what you did and where you were. So, hang on, I guess? Things are bound to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything (or just scream about random things, wHO KNOWS), you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) :3


End file.
